Radioactive animals (1962: The Apocalypse)
Overview Doomsday's toll on the world's pets was a largely untold tragedy for nature and the environment. Cattle, sheep, possums and cats were especially susceptible; while reptiles, fish and dogs tended to be less susceptible. It barely touched insects, except in pupation and ecdysis (shedding their shells), where most deaths occurred. Oddly, tortoises and hedgehogs were apparently next to invulnerable, and so became the big winner in this event! Mammalian symptoms included-'' *Severe radiation burns *Physical weakness *Nausea *Vomiting *Diarrhea *Fever *Hair Loss *Increased Risk for Infection *Headache *Fatigue *Panic attacks *Muscle Weakness *Cataracts *impotentance/Sterility *Colic *Fits The United Nations report of May 2001 The United Nations recorded that a notable increase in cancers and mutations among domestic animals had occurred between 1967 and 1978, in particular among calves, race ''horses and pigs (swine). Almost 1,450 deformed animals were born in Durhamshire and the Duchy of Lancaster during this period, but most of them only lived for a few hours. Insects Beetles, Cockroaches and Weivels They were saved by their thick shells (in relation to their body size) and simple DNA structure, that lead to very few long term deaths or mutations. It barely touched insects, except in pupation and ecdysis, where death occasionally occurred in the first few years. Stick Insects Like beetles, crayfish, tortoises, cockroaches and wivels, their thick shells (in relation to their body size) and simple DNA structure lead to very few long term deaths or mutations. It barely touched insects, except in pupation and ecdysis, where some deaths occurred in the first few years. Butterflies and Moths These creatures' simple DNA structure lead to very few long term deaths or mutations. It barely touched insects, except in pupation and ecdysis, where death often occurred in the first few years. Crayfish and Lobsters They largly saved by their thick shells (in relation to their body size) and simple DNA structure. Enviromentaly Crayfish and lobsters suffered a similar fate to fish. A few albenos were found in Lake Michigan in 1973 and 1975. It barely touched Crayfish and lobsters in the long run, except in ecdysis, where death occasionally occurred in the first few years. Camelids These animals are from tough terrain and environments, and so renound for their ruggedness and endurance. They suffered slightly with radiation related anaemia, nausea, vomiting, burns and fever; but in a much less intense way than most animals after the initial event took place, after which they soon recovered. Most of those llama, alpaca, dromedary, yaks and camels who serviced continued with a minimal number of mutations, sterilisations and cancer victims occurring for the first 3-4 years. Birds Most small birds strangely survived the initial event, but then slowly fell prey to skin cancer and feather growth related deformities (especially in European swifts and swallows). Several cases of still births, thin egg shells, small eggs, swollen legs, huge beaks, albinism and various wing deformities are also occurred in many parts of the world amongst smaller birds such as blue tits and swifts. The LoN has taken note of the global collapse in chiffchaff, sparrow and bullfinch numbers due to thin shell syndrome. The bigger birds like condors, chickens and hawks did much better after the initial event and only became victims of initial skin cancer and feather growth related deformities. A few thin eggs and sill birth were recorded between 1985 and 1987 in Europe and North America. Occasional skin cancers also occured until late 1985. Leporids Hares and Rabbits Most rabbits and hares died in the initial radiation and neutron burst due to their weak and complex DNA structure, with the few survivors succumbing to acute radiation sickness by the end of that year. Pika Due to their rugged DNA and physical structure, most pika survived. Once the domestic ones had escaped, like the wild ones, they hid in underground safe places and thus survived. Toxic food caused a few mutants and cancers over the first 5-6 years. Hedgehogs Due to their rugged DNA and physical structure, most hedgehogs survived the initial event. Once the domestic ones had escaped, like the wild ones, they hid in safe places underground and in tree stumps, so survived the nuclear winter and summer. Toxic food caused an occasional albinos, mutants and cancers over the first 2-3 years. Reptiles Tortoises Their thick shells (in relation to their body size) lead to very few immediate deaths after the initial radiation burst. A few minor mutations were reported in most countries outside of Central Asia and the Middle East. A chemical in the blood of the Central Asian Tortoise had made them next to immune to the radiation crisis. Snakes, Geckos, Chameleons and Lizards Snakes, geckos, chameleons and lizards generally survived very well for the same metabolic and DNA reasons as tortoises did. A few mutated sakes and albino chameleons have been found in Volkstaat over the years. Only a handful of geckos and lizards mutated in the firs few years in and around the Republic of Superior. Fish and axolotls Radiation from particles were washed away by the rain slumped in to the lakes and rivers over time. Many fish were initially shielded by the large amounts of water, but later died and/or mutated over the next 10-12 years. The fatality rate amongst axolotls was much lower, due to metabolic differences. Most pet fish and axolotls died quickly since fish tanks and ponds lacked the nessasery water to protect them from the initial neutron bust. Cats .]]Due to their weak DNA structure and metabolism most speciality cats such as Angoras would quickly die out, while other stronger type such as Tabbies would manage hold out in places. Many cats died shortly after the initial radiation blast due to acute radiation poisoning in the form of nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, severe radiation burns, anaemia, fever, baldness, fits and skeletal muscle weakness over the first 2 weeks after Doomsday. Later many cats got cataracts, catastrophic infections and many types of cancer, all of which pretty much wiped out all cats by mid-1984. Those who survived all this went impotent and/or sterile and got severe immunological problems. Canines with a cleft pallet. ]] Dogs, dingoes, coyotes, wolves and foxes suffered similarly to cats with radiation related nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, severe burns, anaemia, fever, baldness, fits and muscle weakness; but in a much less intense way after the initial event. Most Canines lived on with only a few mutations, sterilizations and cancer victims occurring for the first 10-11 years. Most small dogs like Pekinese and Chihuahuas died instantly, while bigger dogs like Alsatians and Rottweilers were barely affected after the initial radiation dose. Pit-bulls and Staffies were the strongest and largely lived with only a minor cancer problem between 1984 and 1990. The Dingoes, coyotes, wolves and foxes that had survived all this had a few mutations, sterilisations, anaemia, albinos and cancer victims occurring for the first 5-6 years. Rodents Their simple DNA stood up to the initial nuetromic-assult and once the domestic ones had escaped, like the wild ones, hid in underground safe places and thus survived. Toxic food caused some mutants and cancers over the first 3-4 years. Gerbils, mice, rats and hamsters would eventually flourish in years to come. Possums and koala bears Due to their weak DNA structure the initial radiation and neutron burst killed most of them instantly, with most of the few survivors succumbing to acute radiation sickness by the end of that year. The handful who served all this had many mutations, sterilisations, anaemia, albinos and cancer victims occurring for the first 2-3 years. Sheep and Goats Due to there poor DNA structure the initial radiation and neutron burst killed most sheep and goats instantly, with most of the few survivors succumbing to acute radiation sickness by the end of that year. The handful who served all this had many mutations, sterilisations, anaemia, mutants, albinos and cancer victims occurring for the first 5-6 years. Equines All horses, donkeys, mules and asses suffered with a degree of radiation poisoning which included partial hair loss, fever and muscle weakness; but in a much less intense way after the first year had passed. Most of the stronger species lived on with only a few mutations, sterilisations, anaemic, cataracts and stomach cancer victims occurring for the first 2-3 years. Donkeys, Asses and Mules Donkeys, Asses and Mules suffered similarly to horses with short turm radiation related nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, burns, anaemia, fever, baldness, fits and muscle weakness; but in a much less intense way after the initial event. Most served with only a few mutations, sterilisations, anaemia, aggressive sarcoids, entropion and cancer victims occurring for the first 5-6 years. Native horses Native horses (Mongolians, Przewalski's horse, Dartmoors, etc.) suffered similarly to other horses with radiation related illnesses; but in a much less intense way after the initial event. Most served with a minimal number of mutations, tumours, anaemic, cataracts and cancer victims occurring for the first 2-3 years. The Altai horses The Altai is a horse breed developed in the Altai Mountains of Central Asia and is renound for its ruggedness and endurance. They suffered similarly to other horses with radiation related illnesses, but in a much less intense way after the initial event took place, after which they soon recovered. Most of those who served continued with a minimal number of mutations, tumours, anaemic, cataracts and cancer victims occurring for the first 2-3 years. Mustangs, Paso Fino and Miniature horses .]] They suffered only slightly from radiological poisoning directly after the main event due to their sturdy build and strong genetic code. Most served with only a few tumours, albinos, anaemic, cataracts and cancer victims occurring for the first 2-3 years. The only mutations were 2 horses reported in Mexico and Superior between 1985 and 1995. Cart horses Cart horses suffered similarly, but less severely than race horses with radiation related illnesses, but in a much less intense way after the initial event. Those who survived all this mostly got either diabetes, cataracts and/or immunological problems over the years. Many stallions also went impotent and/or sterile as a result of still rampant testicular cancer. Race horses Due to the weak DNA structure, many race horses died within hours of the initial radiation blast due to acute radiation poisoning, which became markedly worse after the 1st week. As the second week other major symptoms occurred that included hypoxia and their continuing fevers began and pretty much wiped out the worlds race's the horses by mid-1984. Many are now living wrecks, who suffer from the combination of, diabetes, hypertension, congenital stationary night blindness, congenital cataracts, immunological problems, muscle wastage and/or cancer (especially of the skin and testacies). The Akhal-Teke horses The Akhal-Teke horse from Turkmenistan was a heavy over bread horse breed from Turkmenistan, where they are a national emblem. Due to their very poor and complex DNA structure the initial radiation and neutron burst killed most of them instantly, with the few survivors succumbing to acute radiation sickness in a period of about 2-3 weeks after Doomsday. This was shortly followed by symptoms that included UV sensitivity and a generally lethal dehydration problems that lasted for about a week. Various cancers, chronic infections, anaemia, cataracts and congestive heart failure finished off the few survivors by mid to late 1987. The bread was officially declared extinct by the LoN in 2004. League of Nations research data on the issue Most served with a minimal number of mutations, tumours, anaemic, cataracts and cancer victims occurring for the first 2-3 years. Bovines Many farm cattle died in the initial radiation and neutron burst due to their weak and complex DNA structure, with the survivors mostly succumbing to acute radiation sickness by the end of that year. Those who survived all this mostly got cancers, cataracts and/or severe immunological problems between 1985 and 1995. Yaks and Bison were from harsh terrain and environments, and so renound for their ruggedness and endurance. They suffered slightly with radiation related anaemia, nausea, vomiting, burns and fever; but in a much less intense way than most animals after the initial event took place, after which they soon recovered. Most of those who servied continued with a minimal number of mutations, sterilisations and cancer victims occurring for the first 3-4 years. Swine Many swine died in the initial radiation and neutron burst due to their weak and complex DNA structure, with the survivors mostly succumbing to acute radiation sickness by the end of that year. Those who survived all this often got cancers, cataracts, albinos, mutations and/or server immunological problems between 1985 and 1990. Category:1962: Doomsday Category:1962:Doomsday